


Punishment.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) x Reader, Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Punishment.

He said the most romantic things. 

They were all lies. 

You stared at your tear-stained cheeks in the mirror and felt the need to cry more. Tonight had been so important to you and he missed it - on purpose or otherwise, he had missed it. You sank to the cool tile floor - your evening gown gathering at your waist as you sat, head in hands, and cried. 

Sobs racked your chest - pulling dark memories from their burial places, flashing them in front of your eyes. Rio owed you nothing, because you were nothing, and that’s how you felt tonight. He had led you on - making you fall in love with him without the hope of a return. You followed him blindly, and now your heart was breaking from a self-inflicted injury. Having sex with Rio was supposed to be a one time thing - an attempt to get over an ex, yet - here, crying on the bathroom floor, you realized it was so much more than that. 

The knock came quietly at first - followed by silence. You froze - you knew only one person who would be at your house at 2 AM. You heard him pound the door - “Aye, mama. It’s me.” His voice rough, but distinct. 

You froze - your stomach dropping as you gathered yourself in the mirror. “Fuck him.” You voiced to your reflection as the knocking became more frantic with each passing second. 

You jerked the door hard - air rushing around you as you stood in front of him - broken hearted and all dressed up. “What took so long? Trying to hide your other boyfriend?” His hands slid around your waist - his words and gestures freezing you in the doorway. Your body was betraying you as you warmed to his touch - his strong hands holding your waist against him as he gazed at your redden face. “What’s wrong? You’re not yourself.” The pad of his thumb ran over your full bottom lip - pulling it from its pout. 

“You forgot.” Your voice was a deep whisper, your eyes drifting from his gaze for fear of looking at him would melt away the fragile mask you were wearing. “Mama, what did you say?” You thought there was pleading in his voice as he lifted your face towards his - his dark eyes searching yours. 

“I said that you forgot,” Your voice was self-assured - adrenaline flooding your body, “Rio, you forgot. I got an award tonight. I got a fucking award tonight and you forgot!” You knew you were yelling, but you couldn’t stop it. It felt good and with each shout, you felt your mind clear. 

Rio stood still - his hands clasped in front of him - his eyes following your movements around the room as you effortlessly told him off. Very few people, if any really, would be so expressive, so honest, and so attacking of him and his actions. He wasn’t ordered or bossed - he was the boss.   
“I know we’re just fucking, but shit, Rio, it stung when you didn’t show up and I feel stupid for admitting that.” You were exasperated. You didn’t have anything else to say. He had stood silent - without acknowledging or validating your feelings or thoughts. He had the audacity to wear that stupid smirk - the half smile that left your knees weak and your pussy wet. 

“Are you finished?” His voice deep as he walked closer to you. The closer he came, the less confident you felt in resisting his charm. It was a matter of principle now. “You have a lot of big feelings, don’t you mama?” He stood inches from you. You could smell his expensive cologne as you took a deep breath to steady your nerves. 

“I, I already told you how I felt. I’m not repeating myself.” You pushed back with sass. Rio laughed, biting his lip as he stared at you, “Oh, that’s how you’re going to play it.” His arms framed you - pressing you into the kitchen counter. “What do you want me to say, mama? That I’m sorry? I had business.” His breath was hot against your ear as his lips dropped kisses down your neck. “Plus, like you said, we’re just fucking.” He nipped your neck - your hips pushing against him in reflex. 

“Then, why are you here all the time if we’re just fucking?” You kept your eyes closed as you spoke - enjoying every second of his worship, but you knew you had to stop. You rolled your shoulders - sliding away from Rio’s assault - his eyes burning into you. Rio smirked and you felt the dampness in your panties. “You don’t want me here, mama?” He watched you like prey as he followed you around the kitchen. 

You swallowed hard - your mouth suddenly dry as your pussy flooded. “No. I mean, yes. Yes, I want you here.” Your defenses broke. You slumped against the counter, melting into him as he framed you again. You felt his chest rise and fall - his presence overwhelming your senses - all you could do was be still under his gaze. “We ain’t just fucking, ma.” His words fell onto your neck - burning themselves into your skin. “I’m sorry. I knew it was tonight.” His kisses melted you. “I deserve whatever you’re dishing out.” He nuzzled your neck - his beard rubbing you raw. 

You giggled. It wasn’t official. It wasn’t more than a flirt, but it sounded romantic. You pulled him close - your hips rolling against his, “You’re sleeping on the couch.” Your lips pressed against his gently as you slinked away - padding down the hallway. 

“Sheets are in the closet. Good night, Rio.” 

You stood in silence in your room - waiting for his decision. You smiled when you heard the TV turn on and the shut of the closet door.


End file.
